Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Electroid Frenzy
Electroid Frenzy is the first episode in Season 1 of Mixels Reunion. Official Description When some of the Mixels have a pool party, Teslo has to find a way to quickly get the stuff that Volectro and Zaptor need. Transcript Teslo: C'mon guys, we've gotta getzzzzzzzzz to the pool party! Volectro: I can't find my hairbrush to brush my hair! Zaptor: And I can't find my Hamlogna Sandwich Cookironi sauce! Teslo: Zaptor, THERE ARE HAMLGONA SANDWICHES AT THE PARTY! Zaptor: What if there isn't any sauce there? Teslo: Zaptor...Grrr... Zaptor: Well, while you two get the hairbrush, I'll go find the sauce to finish making my sandwich! (Zaptor heads to the kitchen.) Teslo: Let's go find your hairbrush, Volectro! (Teslo looks under the couch, but finds nothing except a Cubit. Teslo grabs the Cubit and stores it in his backpack. Volectro dumps the trash out, but finds a bunch of bitten up Hamlogna Sandwiches. Then, Teslo sees it behind the dresser in his room, but can't reach it.) Volectro: How would we EVER get that? Teslo: Hmm...I don't know... (Meanwhile, in the kitchen) Zaptor: Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo...I need to get the ham, the balogna, the bread, and the lettuce, plus the tomato and cheese...but will someone get my 'roni sauce please... Zaptor: Sigh...I wonder how it is at the party. (Meanwhile, at the pool party) Seismo: Stop! You stupid Frosticon! You about to drool in water! (Slumbo is peacefully sleeping) Slumbo: Wha? Oh...gosh...I need to go to the bathroom... (Meanwhile, Lunk is at the chairs, talking with Krader) Lunk: So...Why isn't F-ff-f-f-ACHOOO!-lain here? Krader: Agh, you dum dum! You get snot all over me rock hand! And Flain no come, because he FIERY Infernite! (Krader angrily walks to the bathroom) Seismo: Flain supposed to come! Flain best friends with Me!!!!! (Seismo freakishly cries all over Lunk) (Back at the Electroids house) Teslo: Hey...look, Volectro, It's that Cubit I found earlier! How about we mix...to the MAX? Volectro: Yeah! Zaptor, come Max so we can get my hairbrush! I think the jar of Cookironi sauce is here, too! (The Electroids all Max together, and then the max grabs the sauce and hairbrush with its tail. It quickly brushes its hair, and finished the Hamlogna Sandwich. Then, it quickly runs to the pool party, de-maxes, and then the Electroids cannonball into the water. Due to being based off electricity, their electric tail, fingers, and head shock the water and zap EVERYONE in the pool.) Teslo: Well, turns out this party was super lamezzzzzzzzz... Mixes, Maxes, and Murps *Electroids Max Speaking Debuts *Seismo *Krader *Teslo *Volectro *Zaptor *Slumbo *Lunk Trivia *This is the first episode of Mixels Reunion. *This is the debut for Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Teslo, Volectro, Zaptor, Slumbo, Lunk, and Flurr in Mixels Reunion. **However, Shuff and Flurr did not make their speaking debut in this episode. *As Teslo was the first Mixel to speak in this episode, he is the first to speak in the entire series. *This is a debut for a Max in this series. *Before its release, it was named Pool Party. Sometimes, it is still refered to with that name.